Content Delivery Networks (CDN) are increasingly used to distribute content, such as videos, multimedia, images, audio files, documents, software, and other electronic resources, to end users on behalf of one or more content providers. Using a CDN allows the content providers to increase the speed and reliability of content delivery without deploying additional infrastructure. Moreover, a CDN allows for the distribution of the content through one or more existing networks without the need to store the content within the existing networks.
Typically, a CDN includes several content servers from which the content can be supplied to a requesting end user. In one example, these content servers may be accessed through a telecommunications network to which the end user is in communication. The network may include any number of components to facilitate the connection of the end user to the requested content, such as routers, Internet Service Provider networks, other intermediate networks, and the like. In general, the content available from the CDN is stored on one or more edge clusters connected to the CDN or other upstream content providers. Requests for content are then transmitted by the CDN to the edge clusters or content providers to provide the content to the requesting customers. However, often the CDN has little control over which upstream content storage device provides the content to an end user in response to the received request for content.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.